


Glass Bodies

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [7]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Death, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zombie Apocalypse, maybe inspired by resident evil 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Time is a happy man. He has a wonderful wife and son. He's a teacher at the local high school, Hyrule High. He never expected anything to go wrong.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Malon & Twilight (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	1. A Normal Day

Time was making breakfast at 7 am in the morning. He heard his son's alarm go off in the other room, and he smiled gently to himself. Time felt his wife wrap her arms around his waist. Malom pushed her body close as he flipped the pancake.

“Tired?” Time asked softly. She nodded against him. The male smiled and started brewing coffee. Malon moved over to the pot and poured half a mug of coffee, and poured the other half with peppermint mocha creamer.

His son, Twilight, finally managed to get up and drag himself into the kitchen. He waited for Malon to finish before doing the same as his mom, except with butter cookie creamer, and around a third cup of sugar.

“That's a lot of sugar,” Time looked at his son to scold him. Twilight rolled his eyes at his dad and took a large sip of the coffee, seeming rejuvinised almost immediately. He takes a seat at the table as Time finishes making the chocolate chip banana pancakes. Malon sits as well as Time serves the two, and getting his own coffee- almost full, but with a little bit of coconut crème.

“Any tests today?” Malon asks her 16 year old son, sifting powdered sugar onto her pancakes. Twilight shook his head, reaching for the honey, then pausing.

“Do I?” He blinked.

“My class,” Time clarified, putting an unholy amount of maple syrup onto his pancakes. Malon glared at her husband, and he grinned at her cheekily.

“Oh, right,” Twilight laughed and drizzled the honey onto his pancakes. The three started eating.

Malon finished first and she put her plate and mug in the sink.

“I'm going to go get ready for work.”

Twilight and Time finished in unison and Twilight went back into his room. Time went into his room and pulled off his shirt, putting on a button up.

Malon came out soon after with a black pencil skirt and a floral patterned blouse. She slipped into her heals and Time noticed she put on a coat of mascara and lipgloss. He smiled.

“Stunning,” Time grinned, “As per usual.”

Malon laughed, “See you later, Fairy Boy.”

Time pressed a kiss to her cheek as she left the house.

Twilight was texting the group chat on his Slate 5 as he left his room, earbuds in and a bag over one shoulder. He left the house with his dad and got in the front passenger seat.

“We're picking your friends up, right?” Time asked for confirmation.

“Yup.”

Wild was sending message after message.

Wild: yall

Wild: a hotel in tabantha is 200 rupees

Wild: each, for a fuckin week

Wild: im not saying that we should go, but that's exactly what im saying.

Twilight laughed out loud.

“What’s so funny?” Time asked as he pulled into Sky's driveway.

“Wild wants to run away to Tabantha,” Twilight said. Time laughed as Sky got into the left backseat.

“Hey Sky,” Time smiled.

“Hi, Mr. Ocarina,” Sky smiled sweetly. 

“You know you can just call me Time,” Time pulled out of the driveway.

“I know, I just get confused sometimes,” Sky laughed and looks out the window. Time parks in front of Wild's house. The 15 year old comes busting out the door with their hair in a styled messy bun. They had a cropped shirt with high waisted jeans. They get into the right back seat.

Wild immediately started speaking, “Okay, I know what it looked like, but I am not out of dress code, Dad, I was just in a hurry because I was busy chasing my dog, and you know how big Sir Cuddlesworth is…”.

Time laughed at the teen, “Wild, it's fine, breathe.”

Wild nodded and buckled in, then looks at Twilight. The wolfish boy was covering his mouth and his shoulders shook, and tears were streaming down his face, but Wild knew he wasn't sad, because he was wheezing with laughter.

Soon, they got Four between Sky and Wild, then they got Legend and Hyrule in the far back, then Wind and Warriors, Wind in the middle of Hyrule and Legend, and Warriors comfortably in the trunk.

“Everyone safe?” Time calls as he starts driving to the school.

Twilight nods. Sky does a thumbs up. Wild yells out “Yeet!”. Four calls out “Yup!”. Legend and Hyrule both chime “Yeah.”. Wind doesn't answer, as Warriors goes “Yeah!”.

Time smiles as he rolls into his parking spot at the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day, right?

Twilight was seated in class, earbuds in and watching videos on YouTube. He finished his dad's test, Wild next to him, their tongue stuck in between their lips, and working on a particular harder math question. They let out a sigh when they finally solve it, and as it was the last question, they stood, and turned the test in.

Time smiled at the teenager. Wild went and sat back down, their head immediately dropping to their desk. Twilight chuckled quietly, and Wild peaked at him.

“What?” Wild whispered.

“Was the test hard?” Twilight asked quietly. Wild nodded.

“Yeah, what was that last question, it was almost impossible!” Wild quietly exclaimed.

Twilight laughed quietly, “I don't know, I-“

“Test's are out, please stay quiet,” Time's voice boomed, and looking, Twilight saw he was staring right at the two. Twilight smiled sheepishly, and Wild laid their head back down.

Lunch was the next period. Twilight and Wild sat down, and soon, Warriors came in, setting his bag down, and heading to the line, while Legend and Hyrule sat down, Sky came in and sat, laying his head down, Wind coming in and following Warriors, then finally Four sat down.

Wild pulled out three boxes of lunch, giving Sky one, and giving Four one, as they're too poor to pay for lunch, but too rich to get it for free, and too poor to pack their own lunches. Hyrule and Legend each got their packs out, and Twilight got his out as well.

They started eating when Warriors and Wind came back, somehow together.

“Did you guys hear?” Warriors immediately started talking.

“Hear what?” Legend sneered.

“You know that big pharmaceutical company? Um, Hylia Corp.?”

“Yeah, my mom works there,” Twilight said, taking a bite of leftover rice balls.

“There was a big fire, and everyone had to evacuate,” Warriors said, and Twilight felt a pang of fear come through him.

“Oh, I heard of it,” Sky finally got his head up, “There's no casualties.”

Twilight let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

“Do you know what they work on, Twi?” Wind looks at Twilight.

“No, mom isn't that far up in the company, she's just an assistant,” Twilight said, “She's not even a scientist there.”

The group nodded.

“We're going to your house after school, right?” Hyrule asks Twilight, taking a bite of a buttered apple. The latter nods.

“We do every Friday,” Legend elbows his brother.

“I know, but I want to make sure,” Hyrule blushed. The group laughed.

They were in Twilight's room, Warriors playing Resident Evil 2 (“I’m not a pussy!” Warriors said to Legend as he booted up the game). 10 minutes into Claire's run through, the game's paused, and the 8 are staring as Warrior's out of ammo, and a zombie is staring right at them.

“Dude, just go around it!” Hyrule whispers.

“It's going to get him,” Wind mentioned.

“He's fine!” Four reasoned.

“I don't have healing items!” Warriors panicked.

“Well, I think I saw Mr. X out there so, I just think you're fucked,” Legend smirked.

Warriors gulped, and pressed the play button, running into the zombie, getting bitten, and running off right into Mr. X.

“Fuck!” Warriors whined, turning around and going the opposite way.

“Fuck, isn't there a Licker in there?” Twilight watched eagerly.

“Yup!” Wild said, popping the ‘p'.

Time smiled at the panicked boys and joined his wife in the bedroom. He lied down and gave her a sloppy kiss. She laughed and pushed him away.

“What?” He asked Malon. “I never get to see you!”

She rolled his eyes and turned out the light, smiling.

“I know, but it could at least be a bit cleaner,” She smiled and lied down. Time pulled her close and the two eventually fell asleep.

He woke up in the middle of the night and felt his wife not near him. He turned on the light, and saw a pool of blood from where she would've lay. He frowned, but stood up and started to clean the sheets and putting them in the hamper. The bathroom light was on and so he gently opened the door.

“Malon, honey?” He said softly, “How you feeling?”

No answer. He fully opened the door to see the dead eyes of his wife boring into his. Her mouth was rotting and sores ran up and down her arms. She let out a roar and lunged at him. Time yelled and closed the door quickly, staring at the door in shock.

He backed away and got a knife, no the whole knife block, and hurried into the boys room.

Twilight woke up first as Time slammed the door, jolting awake. Warriors was next, yelling something suspiciously like ‘Zombies!’. Time ignored him and sternly said, “Something's wrong.”

As Wind, Hyrule, and Legend was rustled awake, Hyrule muttered, “What's wrong…?”

Wild and Four was awake now, as Time set down the knives and hurried to the window.

“Dad, what's wrong?” Twilight said, and stood up. Somewhere amongst the confusion, Sky woke up.

Time gulped.

“We have to leave.”

And around them, the undead roamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the re2 scene is my mental thought process during re2


	3. Zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys figure out about the apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! i know it's been a hot minute, and i really should've worked on fanfictions during quarantine and summer, but i just didn't. so... some content is better than none, right???

Time slides down the door, setting the knife block aside, and running a hand through his hair. Staring at him, Twilight was trying to figure out what happened. His father shut down.

“Dad?” Wild spoke up, their voice hoarse and rubbing their eyes, “What's going on?”

Time didn't answer. Warriors sent a glance over to Legend and Hyrule, who only shrugged.

“Dad?” Twilight tried.

“Something's wrong with your mother.” Time's voice was monotone, but Twilight felt sorrow crying from his voice.

“What's wrong with her?” Twilight pressed.

Time didn't answer, but blinked away tears.

“We're not safe here,” Time said sternly and stood up once again.

“Dad? What's going on? Dad!” Twilight let out a cry as Time opened the door and left.

“What's going on?” Wind whimpered quietly to his older brother.

“I don't know,” Warriors said back softly. Twilight ran a hand through his hair.

“Guys?” Four spoke up softly.

“Hm?” Sky replied groggily and looked over.

“Look outside.” Four, who was normally calm and collected, sounded terrified. His voice shook and he took a hitching breath when he looked over at the others.

Legend was the first to stand and look out the window. There, he saw someone limping down the sidewalk. Then his eyes widened as he saw the blood, oh the blood. Legend stumbled back into Hyrule, who looked at the older questioningly.

“Zombies.” Legend whispered, and Four nodded grimly. The others gasped and Wild went and took a picture.

“That's Mr. Hudson, you insensitive fuck!” Twilight hit the younger in the back of the head.

“What the hell, Twi?” Wild rubbed the spot.

“We gotta go then,” Warriors said softly, trying to let confidence shine through his fear.

“Can't argue with that,” Sky said and stood up. He stretches as the others begin standing as well.

“Dad, where's Mom?” Twilight whispered to Time. He closes his eyes tightly, and shakes his head. Twilight took a deep breath.

  
10 minutes later, they all head out into the streets.

“How did it get to hell so fast?” Warriors questioned as he looked around the burning city, holding a knife close.

Wild shrugged their shoulders.

“We have to check if Grandma and Aryll are okay!” Wind pulled on Warriors scarf.

“Tch, they're probably dead by now,” Legend hisses. Hyrule elbows his brothers stomach.

“Shut up, Legend!” Wind's eyes seemed to darken and Warriors glares.

“Listen, I know _your_ uncle died a few years ago, but that doesn't mean _our_ family is,” Warriors said, deadly serious. Legend's eyes widened and he lunged at Warriors, only being held back by Sky.

“Guys! Can we _not_ fight in the middle of the apocalypse?” Four asked. Legend crossed his arms and nodded. Time spoke up.

“We'll go look. Your grandfather too, Four, Smith might be able to hold himself off, so we'll head to Wind's grandmother and his sister.”

“And besides, _most_ of us don't have families.” Wild stated. “We have to make sure at the _very_ least that the family we do have is alive.”

“I know,” Legend sighed. Twilight wrapped his arm around Legend in a side hug, and the pink haired boy leaned into the embrace.

“So can we go?” Wind asked bluntly.


End file.
